


Preen

by Minutia_R



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Schrödinger's Gen, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: It’s awfully intimate.





	Preen

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start posting some ficlets that had previously only been on tumblr; this is one of them. It was written for the Synchronised Screaming prompt _Kielo/Swan - service_.

“I would never normally ask,” says the swan. “Oh, this is embarrassing.” She makes a move like she’s about to tuck her head under her wing, but it cuts off as soon as she starts it, with a hiss of pain.

“You stop that,” Kielo scolds. “You’re supposed to rest.” The snap in her voice is for whoever did this to the swan–Kielo would like to wring some necks herself now–and also, a bit, to cover her own embarrassment. It’s awfully intimate.

“Rest! How can I rest, with all the paperwork piling up … I don’t know when I’m going to get to it …”

“Shhh,” says Kielo.

She runs her fingers, slick with oil, along the shaft of one long feather, laying the barbs into place. The swan flutes quietly, contentedly, as Kielo reaches down into the water lapping her knees. She rinses the dirt and other unsavory things off her hands before starting on the next feather.

“I don’t mind, you know,” says Kielo. “You can ask me any time.”


End file.
